Episode Screwed
by Muffin Time
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a CSI team. They were perfectly normal, or so they thought. But something strange happened one day, something they will never forget.


CSI: Screwed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At least from CSI. Hehehe.

Katie: Emmhemm. Thankies to Megz… She wrote this with me.

Megz: XD Hi!

Katie: This is rated PG… For violence. And pretend swearing.

Sra: Stupid. Utterly stupid.

Once upon a time, there was a CSI team. They were perfectly normal, or so they thought. But something strange happened one day, something they will never forget.

"ZEEKY BOBBY DOOG!"

"Greg Greg Greg Greg…"

Greg turned around. "Yeah?"

Warrick, who was in the lab with him, almost dropped the air chemical test he was doing.

"Ack! &#$! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well, you were singing my name!"

"I don't sing!"

"Well you did, just now!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

The argument escalated in volume until Catherine, who needed a DNA test, pushed them apart.

"Shh! You'll wake up the test tubes!" reprimanded Catherine.

"Very funny, Cath. Do you know where Grissom is?" asked Warrick.

"Oh, he's with Doc. Testing a body. Gross, really. They found him chopped up in a toilet."

"That's not gross," replied Warrick. "Remember Liquidman? He was worse. Anyway, I need to talk to Grissom about Greg's mental health. I think he's lost it."

"Mmph.. Ahaha… Greg's lost it." Someone else was in the lab!

"Not my Greggy-weggy!" wailed another voice.

"Did you just hear… voices?" whispered Catherine.

"See?" Greg chimed. "Someone did call my name! I'm not mad!"

"You're mad as a hatter!" called the first voice mockingly.

"But I still love you… 'Till forever…" sang the second voice, to some cheesy country tune.

"Okay, this is it, you guys. No yelling in the lab. No singing, either."

Everyone turned. Grissom was looming in the doorway, apparently very peeved.

"It's not us, Griss. Someone else is in the lab. Two people, for that matter." Warrick said defensively.

"Take a step forward," demanded Grissom.

The 'voices' stepped forward.

One was a blonde, with long hair, glasses, and a mad grin. She was wearing shiny blue pajamas and clutching a small white teddy bear. On her left hand there was a gold emblem, like three triangles piled on top of each other.

The second one, slightly smaller and this time a brunette, was gazing adoringly at Greg. She too had on blue pajamas, but hers were adorned with sheepies. In her hand she held teddy bear identical to the first, although it had "boxers" on.

"What are your names?" asked Grissom, still staring at the ghostly figures.

"I'm KATIE!" shouted the first one. "Aren't I just WONDERFUL?"

"I'm Megan. But Greg can call me Megz." the brunette smiled. "Where is your house?"

Greg's jaw dropped open. "Umm… 156 Pulitz Street."

**A/N: That's not his address. Don't stalk him, people.**

"Wow! That's SO COOL!"

"Megz?"

"What is it, Katezie?"

"You don't know where that is!"

"Good point. But I'll find it."

"Okay, Katie and Megz-" reasoned Grissom.

"ONLY GREG CAN CALL ME THAT! To you, I am Your Highness," Megan ordered regally.

"Megan, then. I'm Grissom, that's-"

"Catherine, that one on the left is Greg, the tall one with nice eyes is Warrick-"

Warrick beamed at Katie. '_Someone likes my eyes!_' he thought. _ 'I'm on a roll here…'_

"But where are Sarah and Nick?" asked Katie.

"I'll get them," sighed Grissom. He pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. Instantly, Sarah's voice responded.

"What is it, Griss? Any trouble? We just finished our case. Turns out it was the guy's mom… He was neglecting her or something. We're on our way back," said Sarah, her voice masked with static.

"Be quick. We have two people who want to meet you," paged Grissom.

"Would they mind if we smelled like death?" wondered Sarah aloud.

"Oh no! Of course not!" sang Katie.

"Griss… who was that? That is NOT Catherine." Sarah said.

"Ehh… Don't ask, Sarah. Her name probably is Katherine, although she's not our Catherine. Get here quick and we'll explain."

Sarah and Nick arrived a few minutes after that. Grissom explained everything, and tried to avoid the fact Katie and Megan obviously didn't like Nick. During the explanation, even Megan had stopped looking at Greg to make a few faces at Nick. Katie did a mocking dance, sticking her tongue out and chanting something no one could hear.

"Nick is gross. Nick is gross. Nick is gross. Nick is STUPID," chanted Katie.

Nick frowned.

'_What is her problem? Everyone else just asks me out. That's… different.'_

Across the room, Megan was chatting up Greg, who was completely bewildered by the fact someone actually wanted to talk with him. Megan… was in heaven.

"You know what, Greg?"

"What?"

"I want to be just like you! I'm taking forensics in college next year."

"R-really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Wow…"

Katie: End of chapter! Ooh… Suspense.

Megz: But... I was talking to Greg! You just HAD to end it, didn't you?

Katie: Eeyup!

Sra: Suckers for those people who don't R&R. No flames!

Katie: Please. No flames _please._

Sra: Whaaaatever.


End file.
